bersama, selamanya
by hiirei
Summary: Semoga nanti, di kehidupan selanjutnya, mereka dapat bersama, selamanya. [OsoKara]


Air matanya jatuh.

Ingin rasanya Osomatsu mengusap pipinya, membuat air mata itu hilang, namun tangannya serasa beku.

Lagipula, dia tidak sanggup menyentuh perempuan itu lagi. Karena jika mereka bersentuhan saja ... Osomatsu tidak yakin dia dapat melepaskannya.

Sempat terpikir di benaknya untuk lari—bawa kabur perempuan ini dan pergi ke suatu pulau tanpa penghuni. Berdua saja.

Pergi dari semua hal di sekitar mereka. Pergi meninggalkan kehidupan mereka kini. Pergi untuk menciptakan masa depan berdua.

Namun dia juga paham, dia tahu betul jika mereka kabur, semuanya akan semakin rusak. Dia hanya akan menyakiti semua orang—orangtuanya, masyarakat, tunangannya, dan terlebih ... **perempuan di hadapannya ini.** Dia hanya akan semakin membuat hatinya hancur akan rasa bersalah. Osomatsu tidak sanggup melihatnya bersedih lagi.

"Kara," panggilnya dengan suara menyerupai bisikan. Dengan hati yang terlampau hancur.

Kara—perempuan itu, perempuan yang dicintainya—menyeka air mata yang membasahi wajahnya dengan saputangan, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Osomatsu, "Pergilah."

Kedua mata birunya masih berkaca-kaca, masih ada bulir air yang siap jatuh di ujung matanya. Namun senyumnya tetap melengkung, tidak bergetar, seakan mengatakan bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja.

"Pergilah," ulang Kara, kini tangannya menyentuh pundak Osomatsu. "Nanti ada yang tahu kau menyelinap keluar istana lagi, aku tidak mau kau membuat masalah sebelum acara pernikahanmu."

Osomatsu tertawa, "Bagaimana jika aku ingin kau yang menikah denganku?"

"Tentu tidak bisa," jawab perempuan itu cepat, matanya menatap tajam Osomatsu walau masih berkaca-kaca. "Aku yakin kau bisa mencintai putri Lila. Dia cantik, punya tata krama, pasti bisa menjadi istri yang patuh."

Putri Lila—putri kerajaan yang kini menyandang status sebagai tunangan Osomatsu, dan rencananya akan menikah minggu depan. Putri itu tidak bersalah, acara pertunangan serta pernikahan ini murni keinginan orangtua mereka. Mungkin putri itu sendiri memiliki seseorang yang ia cintai di luar sana.

Dia menatap Kara sekali lagi. Masih tersenyum, masih menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang seindah laut, dan masih— **selalu** —menjadi orang yang dicintainya.

Melangkah mundur, dia membalikkan badan. Dia harus segera kembali kalau tidak mau membuat kerusuhan lagi di istana.

"Osomatsu." Langkah kakinya terhenti. "Aku harap kita dapat bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya."

Tanpa menoleh, Osomatsu menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu berkata, "Semoga nanti kita bisa bersama."

* * *

Osomatsu bukan orang yang religius. Namun dia meminta pada Tuhan untuk mempertemukan mereka kembali, nanti, di kehidupan selanjutnya.

Dia meminta agar mereka dapat bersama, selalu bersama, dan tidak dapat terpisahkan oleh apapun.

Dia meminta, terus menerus. Bahkan ketika ajal menjemputnya dan jiwanya berada di alam baka, dia terus meminta agar jiwanya dapat terlahir kembali, menemui jiwa Kara agar mereka dapat bertemu lagi.

Dan pada akhirnya, setelah berabad-abad kemudian, permintaannya terkabulkan.

* * *

bersama, selamanya

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

 **reinkarnasi. boys love.**

* * *

Bel berbunyi dua kali, menandakan waktu istirahat telah tiba.

Para murid menghela napas bahagia, beberapa berbisik pada temannya untuk pergi ke kantin, dan para guru mengakhiri jam belajarnya.

Osomatsu memasukkan bukunya—yang penuh akan gambar-gambar tidak jelas selama ia bosan mendengarkan guru—ke dalam laci sekenanya. Dari ujung matanya, dia melihat Todomatsu pergi dengan beberapa temannya keluar kelas.

Dia menghela napas—setelah sekian lama, jiwanya terlahir kembali.

Tentu dia senang akan hal ini. Artinya dia akan bertemu dengan Kara sekali lagi. Dan jika Tuhan mengabulkan, maka mereka dapat bersama.

Matanya kini menatap ke luar jendela, ke arah lapangan bola di mana beberapa murid berseragam olahraga bermain. Dia memerhatikan satu orang—yang wajahnya sama persis dengannya.

Tuhan memang mengabulkan permintaannya.

Osomatsu terlahir kembali, sebagai individu baru, di tempat yang baru.

Dia juga bertemu lagi dengan Kara. Mereka sudah bersama sejak dahulu, bahkan saat masih berada di dalam kandungan.

Kara—yang kini menjadi adik kembarannya, **Karamatsu.**

.

.

.

 **Tamat.**


End file.
